A Piece of Me
by snarkyderp
Summary: After seeing Takahashi confess to Yuuta, Shun has conflicting feelings about it. YuutaxShun sort of.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction for Kimi to Boku, so sorry if it sucks. Haha, what is characterization. 8D I wrote this after watching Episode 7, and I might have had gotten the ending wrong, so. . I guess this is an alternative ending or something of that sort. c:

* * *

Ever since he had seen Yuuta-kun being confessed to by Takahashi-san, it seemed as though something had broke inside of him. Of course, of all the people in the group that had been spying on Yuuta, he knew that it was wrong. In fact, he acted normally, telling the rest that it was totally rude to go and watch the scene. And thus, he was glad, in a way when Yuuta walked in their direction, and they all had to hide from him.

When the group had met to eat up in the rooftop, Shun dreaded the moment that Yuuta would drop the bomb and tell the group about the confession that had taken place the day before. The auburn-haired boy couldn't understand why he felt as he did. He should be happy for Yuuta; ecstatic even. But, he couldn't help how he felt, for some reason. Which appalled him to no end. How could he think in such a manner? How could he be such an awful friend, to not want his childhood friend, Yuuta-kun, to be happy with her? But no matter how much he twisted and turned, he still couldn't figure it out.

He felt awful that he couldn't be happy for Yuuta-kun, there were clashing feelings roaring inside him. He couldn't understand any of them. "Ah! I can't think of this anymore!"

And after saying those words, he finally fell asleep, still thinking of his childhood friend, the way he had always cared for him and 'protected' him from harm, and finally, his eyebrows weren't creased anymore, and before he was taken off to dreamland, a flowery smile, which was more fitting to his facial features than the frown he had worn just moments ago, appeared on his face.

* * *

He tagged along again with his group of friends which was lead by Chizuru and Kaname for the most part, as they followed Yuuta and Takahashi on their date. It was more of an uneventful, and he couldn't help but feel as though a big burden was lifted from him when they stopped by the bookstore. At least with that, he could keep an eye on them more. He felt a pang of guilt, but, it was only right that they were tailing their friend, right? At least they were making sure he was doing fine! That, and wasn't Kaname - or had it been Chizuru who said it? He had been too lost in his own world to really focus at the time - right? Yuuta kept the fact that they were dating a secret, and thus, they had the right to follow him around.

Though, even with those thoughts in his mind, he continued to be the voice of reason in the group, and once they arrived at the fastfood chain, the guilt was already too overwhelming for Shun to carry, as he tried to talk some sense into Kaname and Chizuru. Yuuki didn't seem to want to be here any more than he did.

It surprised Shun, it even made butterflies appear in his stomach, as he heard Yuuta's voice. He seemed bored as usual. Though, after that, they all went home to their respective houses. Shun snuck a peek in the twin's direction, taking in Yuuta's back, before finally, he went home himself, a gnawing feeling inside of him. _Maybe I'm sick, _Shun thought to himself, a sigh escaped him after he finished the thought.

* * *

"I left something in the club room! You can all go ahead of me," Shun said, an apologetic smile escaping him as the group turned to him.

"You sure you're going to be alright by yourself, Shun? We can wait for you, y'know!" Chizuru chirped. Shun shook his head. "I'm going to be fine, you can all go ahead of me. I promise." He said, trying to reassure the group. Really, nothing much could happen to him, right? It wasn't as though he was going on a quest or anything of that sort.

Kaname studied him for a moment, before he slid his glasses back into its place and turned. "Well, see you tomorrow, Shun. Let's go, monkey boy, Yuuki."

"See you tomorrow, Shun. Kaname, don't boss me around." Yuuki said in a very bored tone, though he followed the dark haired boy, anyways. Chizuru bade a final energetic goodbye before follow the other two, chattering along as he went. Energetic as always.

For a moment, as he walked, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Surely Kaname was annoyed to no end now that he was with the two people that annoyed him the most. But then, the thought was quickly replaced by the thought of Yuuta, and the fact that he was with Takahashi at this very moment. They had seen him with her leave the classroom together.

It wasn't any of his business to think of the both of them. Shun shook his head and puffed his cheeks. He wasn't going to think of the two of them anymore. Why was he even worrying about them? Takahashi-san's a good girl. She'll take care of Yuuta well. He knew that.

But he still couldn't help but think of them, anyways. Which was such a bother.

Finally, he arrived in front of the tea ceremony club, he entered it, quickly grabbing the notebook that he had left inside earlier when he had came to check on some things. Good thing he remembered too, he actually had homework that he needed to do. He couldn't always rely on Kaname, after all.

As he exited the building and was walking to the direction of his house, he heard a familiar voice call his name. Could it be. . . ?

He turned, his grip on the clutch of his bag tightened for some reason as he saw him. "Yuuta-kun!" Shun exclaimed, sounding surprised, but in a pleasant way.

"Where are the others?" He asked casually, looking at Shun. Could he had been spying on them? The thought popped into his mind for an instant, but he couldn't think, or let himself believe, that Shun, the innocent and flowery guy in their group would do such a thing. It was almost impossible in a way. But, he was happy to see him there.

"Oh, they left earlier than me. I had to stop by the club room since I left some notes there. I think we have homework and such, yeah? Ah, Yuuta-kun, where's Takahashi-san?" Shun asked, as though he finally realized that something was amiss.

"I broke up with her." He said as though it was not that big of a deal.

"That's nic- Wait, Yuuta-kun, you broke up with her? Why? Takahashi-san seemed to be a nice girl, you know. What happened?" Shun then realized that he might be overstepping some boundaries there. "Of course, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright, I mean, I know it's hard and stu- I mean. I'm sure it's hard not that I've ever been in the same positi-" By then Yuuta had placed his index finger on the other's lips, shutting him up.

"It just didn't work out. That's that." Yuuta said after a few moments. "Why? You seem to be so affected, Shun."

Yuuta was right, Shun was affected by it. Deeply. "Yuuta-kun, actually. . I feel bad that I feel in such a way, but, I actually felt relieved the moment you told me." Shun said, as he raised his hand and played with a strand of his hair. "But I do, and I don't know why."

They stood there in silence until Yuuta took a step forward and placed a kiss on Shun's forehead, a smile on his face. It looked so uncanny on him, seeing as Yuuta usually didn't smile that much, and when he did, he usually covered it up with his hand, that Shun couldn't help the way his heart seemed to have skipped a beat when he saw it. "Tsk, I'll just take you home, okay? You're thinking too much." He said, holding the hand of his childhood friend as he did so.

Shun felt his cheeks burn up, but he nodded, anyways. Taking up Yuuta's offer.

The next day as the others were talking about Yuuta's break-up, the two shared a knowing glance between themselves, and Shun couldn't help but smile. He still didn't understand the feelings that he had for Yuuta, but now that the heat of summer has passed by, surely the cool wind that would be brought by fall would make the feelings that he felt less bothersome than it is.

* * *

A/N: I'd appreaciate if you'd review this after reading. I know that it's somehow (very) OOC, but I tried my best with this one. Haha, well, in all honesty, I just wrote whatever came to my mind. -shot-


End file.
